The Legend of the Twin Swords
by nerdy country girl
Summary: Nobody ever thought much of Link's life before arriving at Kokiri Forest. The story was simple, he was Hylian and his parents were killed during an attack. After that Link goes on to start his quest. What really happened that night? Who were his parents? Who was his family? And what happeneds after Link defeats Ganondorf? It's time to venture into the story that wasn't told.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Prologue: The Beginning

Lit by only candle light, shadows danced along the stone cold walls. Even on the blue, red, and gold colored banners bearing the royal symbol of Hyrule, the taunting shadows were noticed. Princess Talonea lay broken hearted on her loved window seat, tightly clutching her crying baby to her chest. Barely able to breathe from the blast she took to her right side, she waited motionless, watching her own blood stain the expensive white cushion. Her golden red hair poured down the side of her face, hiding her green eyes, like a waterfall. Before her, two wicked beings fight vigorously with the king's brother, her husband, Prince Link. The witches are very short, old women with dark green leathery skin and crooked smiles that could make an orthodontist die on the spot. The first, called Kotake by her companion, used ice against Link. Kotake had a large ice chuck sticking out of her head where her hair should be. Kotake referred to the other as Koume. Koume used powerful blasts of fire against Link and had fire flowing from her head where her hair should be. They both were identical aside from their "hair" and powers.

Talonea felt destroyed with loss. She felt the depression and grief, hating herself. What no one in the kingdom of Hyrule knew, she was a sorceress just like the evil women who were fighting her husband. Long ago, she had given up her abilities in fear her family and children were at risk to face the consequences. Now, wounded and useless to the situation, she felt she had made a mistake. Having her powers and strength may have saved the night from turning into a disaster. Seeing that the battle was not going anywhere, Talonea knew she didn't have much time left to save the last hope for the kingdom. She carefully lifted herself from the window, using the wall to steady her weak body, and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going with that child?" Koume cackled.

"Yes, my dear, where do you think you're going so soon? Just wait your turn now; we're almost done with your pathetic husband!" Kotake snickered.

Talonea stumbled, almost falling, at the sound of their hoarse voices and horrid cackles. Fortunately, Link got the gist of her plan and unleashed numerous attacks on the cackling witches. "Run Tally! Run my love! I'll hold them off!" He quickly glanced in Talonea's direction, "I love you."

"I love you, too... Link..." Talonea moved as fast as her wounded, weak soul would allow. Managing to make it out of the castle, she rode on horseback, fleeing her home. The town had been left in rubble from Gerudo thieves who arrived the same time the witches did. This was the first in a very long time those wretched women were known to still be alive in the tribe. The Gerudo tribe leader hasn't been seen during the attack, but Talonea knew he wouldn't be far to deliver the final blow. She pushed the horse to full speed and headed towards the one place she knew was safe.

Finally, Talonea reached the large hollow log tunnel leading to the Kokiri Forest. She slid off her white stallion and fought with all her might to keep her feet flat on the ground. Talonea knew deep in her heart, she was running out of time. Struggling, she used the horse to lean on, leading it as close to the forest entrance as possible. Without the strength to urge the horse further into the actual tunnel, Talonea released her grip of its reins and took her first step. Falling almost immediately, she quickly turned on her back, avoiding crushing the child she still held dearly close to her heart. Then, she heard the cackling.

"Well, well! Didn't you make it far!" mocked Kotake. Talonea looked with up with dreadful eyes. Kotake lifted her hand to the left side of her, a dark blob of swirling black lined in purple appeared. Soon after, Link was thrown like a ragdoll out of the blob, landing next to Talonea. Talonea gasped, wondering if he was dead. As if reading her concerned mind, Link twitched slightly and moaned in pain, proving he still had spark running through his veins.

Link shifted toward Talonea. Gently, he reached over and grabbed her hand, "I'm not quite done," he whispered. Talonea felt tears roll down her fevered cheeks. Pulling herself closer to her husband, she placed her lips onto his for what she knew to be their last kiss. Pain burned deep in her heart. She had already watched her daughter be taken, she wasn't going to watch her husband be viciously murdered trying to protect his family like it was wrong. Using what strength she had left, Talonea scooted into the tunnel using her free arm. She felt her body almost become lighter and the darkness swallowed her; never to be seen or see the outside world again.

Now on a wide wooden bridge, she realized she was in the Lost Woods. Talonea was almost where she needed to be. She continued to scoot herself to the next tunnel. Half way across the bridge, she looked to her left and noticed a girl in all green clothes and hair only slightly lighter than her clothes. The girl's face looked sad, grasping a peach colored ocarina to her chest. Talonea forced the words out of her mouth, "Please... Please help... me..." With her free arm, she revealed the now sleeping baby.

The girls blue eyes seemed to grow larger and she gasped loudly. She walked up to Talonea and helped her to her feet. Talonea felt at ease in the forest, she no longer felt pain. She and the forest girl headed to the very back of Kokiri Forest. The entered a large meadow where a huge tree stood strong and mighty. The forest girl carried the child, assisting Talonea when necessary. Arriving at the Great Deku Tree's Meadow in the back of the Kokiri forest, Talonea felt like she was floating. Feeling the urge to lie down, she rested on the soft grass. All noise and voices around her disappeared, memories flooded in her head like a waterfall. She remembered her childhood, growing up, marrying Link, and the birth of her twins. She could see the forest girl cradling her son Link, named after his father. Her last thought before passing on was her daughter Tally, named Talonea's childhood nickname, who was captured by the witches earlier that night. What would happen to Tally? Link may be the last home to save the kingdom... but can he do it alone?

The next night...

The sun sank into the sandy horizon. A sand storm roared with anger over the Haunted Wasteland as Koume and Kotake stood disguising their plans in the Spirit Temple. The winds of the storm were so powerful, even the Leevers buried themselves under the loose sand in the Desert Colossus.

"What's the point anymore, Koume? That child is a demon in disguise! Why can't we just kill it? Wasn't that the point when we snatched the smelly baby? As long as she didn't grow up in Hyrule she would never know her true purpose in life."

"I see something worth waiting for, Kotake."

The old witch huffed, "What?"

"Her powers... her abilities... She has her father's courage and strength as well. You're forgetting we failed to grab the boy. Her brother, her equal half. Without her he can't completely succeed in his destiny. That child you want to just throw away does have purpose here. We'll have her train and use her to destroy her brother. She's the only one who can..." Koume explained.

"She has a strong mind though, I don't think we can brainwash her," her sister mentioned.

"No, we can't. But she was brought here very young, an innocent baby," Koume agreed, thinking for a moment. "She will know only our customs, lifestyles, and laws and what not. The blood in her veins and the strength of her mind will make a mighty Gerudo thief. And nobody will know. With red hair like her mother and wearing our traditional clothing nobody will know the difference. And if they do, they won't know who she really is."

"You're right, Koume. That's quite an excellent plan..." _Gahh... "_The _thing_ is being loud again. Why are we keeping her here?"

"We're not. I'll send for the nanny tomorrow after the sand storm blows over. She will be raised and trained as a thief in the Gerudo Fortress until she's older. When she turns sixteen, I'll have her brought here for her much more important training from her 'grandmothers'" Koume cackled.

Kotake grumbled, "I don't want to be a grandmother. I'm not old enough yet."

Koume walked over to where the child lie wrapped in a blanket. The blanket was royal blue with the Hyrule mark and the Triforce. The Triforce is a large triangle, formed by three golden triangles all connected, with an empty space of an upside down triangle in the middle. Each of the three golden triangles has meaning: one means courage, the second means wisdom, and the last means power. Around the baby's neck was a gold necklace of the Hyrule symbol and her name: Tally. Koume gazed in Tally's green eyes for a moment, so bright and innocent. A noise came from her right; Koume quickly removed the necklace and adjusted the blanket so that the symbol was hidden. Nabooru, second-in-command to the Gerudo leader, Ganondorf, walked towards them. She stopped and stared at the child, "Where did that child come from?" Nabooru questioned.

Koume tried to laugh innocently, "Well, It's sad actually..." Kotake strolled over and took the baby from her sister. "You see, this child... Ah forget it!" Koume cackled. "I'll just brainwash you again."

Nabooru jumped backwards, flipping in air and landed on the staircase railing above them, "Brainwash? What?!" Nabooru was one of the best thieves for the Gerudos.

Before she could say more, Koume was floating right next to her in her sorceress form, fiery hair flowing behind her. She placed her hand on Nabooru's head. Soon enough Nabooru's struggling stopped; Koume's touch of sorcery was already tricking her mind. Koume cleared her throat and began, "This child is yours. You will take very good care of her. Give her a normal Gerudo life until she is sixteen and bring her to us here at the spirit temple. Tomorrow when the sandstorm stops, you and the child will go to the Fortress." Koume grabbed Nabooru's arm and pulled her from the staircase. They both slowly drifted like leaves to the floor below. "Oh, one more thing. You're going to take care of her tonight and always protect her with your life. When she's in our care in sixteen years, you can forget about her." Koume made sure to create a few fake memories for Nabooru carrying the baby.

Koume returned to normal and let go of Nabooru and took Tally from Kotake. Kotake mumbled something about not being anymore simple but Koume ignored her. Nabooru rose from the sandy floor shaking her head with confusion. "So, Nabooru, did you think of a name for your baby girl yet? I told you how cute I think she is right?" Kotake asked.

Nabooru paused for a moment and looked down at Tally. "Umm, no you didn't and I haven't named her yet. Would you like to help me name her?"

"Well, that sounds like a swell idea!" Koume exclaimed, grinning widely.

_Wow, these women give me the creeps, _Nabooru thought. "So, what do you think than?"

"Kazalyn! Name her Kazalyn, Nabooru," Kotake insisted.

Nabooru felt like something had to be wrong with this situation. _Why can't I remember specific memories from the last few months? What did I do...? Surely, I'd remember my pregnancy. Everything I do remember feels so vague and... and fake almost. _"Well, that's a pretty_ weird_ name but I suppose that'll do." Koume pulled the blanket from the child claiming she deserved a new Gerudo one, then extending her out to Nabooru. Nabooru took "Kazalyn" and headed back to her room, confused and tired.

Kotake turned to face Koume, "Now what?"

"Patients Kotake... in time our plan will unravel..."


	2. Chapter One: The Gerudo Fortress

Chapter One: Gerudo Fortress

Almost sixteen years later

Kazalyn crept through the torch lit halls of Gerudo Fortress. The guards were easy to avoid but she never let herself feel at ease. Her thieving skills were quite useful, if only she accepted the discipline as well. Behaving would make her life at the Fortress much easier but Kazalyn couldn't bring herself to obey the rules she felt she would never agree with. You could call her a rebel, but that'd be too nice, even for a ten year old. Kazalyn was on a serious mission.

Kazalyn had to walk very slowly to stop her fluffy pants from _swishing _loudly. The traditional Gerudo clothing could get quite annoying. Compared to what she wore during the day to now, Kazalyn felt she took 30 lbs or more off. Normally, Kazalyn wore the same style of puffy pants but heavier, thicker material. The "belt" that came with the pants was metal with a large jewel in the buckle. The top she normally wore only covered her breast with thin metal starting from the top of her breasts to her neck, covering her chest and upper back, no sleeves. The top also came with the same sort of stone in the middle of her chest. Kazalyn also had her belly button pierced with the same sort of stone. She wore what she thought are weird-looking shoes where at the end of her toes, the fabric continued into a loop above her toes with a point. The thing she didn't know whether she hated or loved was the traditional metal ring-looking band in her hair. She loved the look of the ring but hated its weight. Most Gerudos wore their long red hair in ponytails. The ones that do not wear their hair up have a short boyish cut. The metal band really did look like a ring because it too had the large stone in it and all the metal that she wore was real gold. Hazel knew being the daughter of Nabooru, second in command to the Ganondorf had its perks. Anyone of or from importance in Kazalyn's case had real gold plates on their clothing.

Tonight Kazalyn wore more light silky puffy pants and top; the usual sleepwear for all Gerudos. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and back. No shoes. Kazalyn dove and rolled beside a box at the sound of footsteps. Preparing a dart gun she made herself for easily knocking someone out, Kazalyn positioned herself to attack, if necessary. Kazalyn quickly realized that it was Aveil, second in command to Nabooru. Kazalyn's mother is constantly running off to the Spirit Temple and all over the place to do her work. Some of the other guards actually told Kazalyn that if it weren't for Nabooru having a child she would rarely stay at the Fortress. Nabooru's usual position is at the Spirit Temple.

Aveil was talking to one of the Gerudos, "The Great Ganondorf is coming very close to his victory. The next many years for us are going to be full of success. Now that we have the castle were this much closer to ruling the whole world. "

The other Gerudo was Glazea. Glazea was a teacher responsible for instructing all the kid's Kazalyn's age group until they turned sixteen. In the Fortress there were eight teachers. Four of the teachers are strictly for teaching thieving skills and the other four are for educational purposes. Out of the eight teachers, they would learn in age groups.

Studying her two superiors, Kazalyn waited patiently for them to exit the hall. The large wooden box she hid beside happens to be all the way down a long corridor. The box sat right as the corridor split in a 'T'. As they turned the corner, within a second Kazalyn could see their backs. Sitting very quiet and still, Kazalyn froze like a statue. She noticed both the women before her were still dressed even at this hour.

Kazalyn found it amusing that all Gerudos had only two clothing styles. Any Gerudo that dealt with fighting in any way wore the warrior's uniform. The warrior's uniform was the same style of puffy pants with a metal belt, fabric top with metal up to their necks, same curly shoes, shin guards, and gauntlets. Combat and skills teachers, guards, leaders, and so forth bore the warrior's jewel depending on rank. Typical guards only wore clothing made of purple fabric with silver metal. All the typical guards did was patrol the grounds or inside the Fortress. The skilled rank guards wore the same style of clothing but with blood red fabric and gold plates. These are the highest level of guards and have jobs ranging from emergency protection over the fortress, protection for their superiors such as Nabooru or Ganondorf, or sent on their own private missions as spies or even assassins. Almost all Gerudos will wear a piece of cloth covering half their face, nose on down, once they graduate. After graduating, their final teachers advise Nabooru, or if she is unavailable, Aveil, to decide what position they will have. Educational teachers do not wear face coverings. Their clothing is the same style of pants but in white, colored top with white vest, white shoes, but without any metal plates and their hair is cut almost as short as a man would wear his. The only bit of education you learn is the basics, how to read, write, and some arithmetic.

Glazea cleared her throat, "I suppose he is, Aveil. But what are we, his people, going to do? Stay here? Go with him as his servants... Ganondorf has a faded dusty heart. With his hands on such great power, the evil will overtake him. I just know it."

"Honestly, you make a great point. But who can be sure?"

Glazea and Aveil stopped by the door, exiting the corridor to into the moonlight. "I just want to know why he wasn't there, what almost sixteen years ago now? We needed him when we raided the Hyrule Kingdom. We would've won that battle with his help and took the castle then." Aveil nodded in agreement. "Only one man is born every hundred of years. That man needs to be a real leader."

"You're right, but only time will tell," Aveil agreed. Glazea and Aveil disappeared into the night, silently. The last thing Kazalyn heard was Glazea saying something like she'd rather Ganondorf just stay in the the castle and leave the desert to them. They are thieves, not world destroying monsters.

_What are they planning now and what happened sixteen years ago? _Kazalyn continued on until she reached her destination. Kazalyn was on a mission to raid the fridge. As a punishment for her behavior at training tonight, Kazalyn was ordered to her room without dinner. Refusing to be punished for what she believed to be a simple mistake, her rebellious side screamed to take action. Kazalyn had developed a thrill seeking habit when she got into trouble. Doing anything she knew she wasn't supposed to do could go as far as satisfying her boredom, revenge, making a point, and so forth.

In and out of the kitchen with grace, she left carrying some leftover fish from dinner and Lon Lon Milk and some sweet rolls that were off limits for the students and lower class Gerudos. Kazalyn didn't know why the rolls were so special aside from being very delicious. She heard her mom say something about they were made from rare fruits they steal from the forest. Kazalyn didn't care; she was hungry so she helped herself. Back in her room, she munched away. Eating only one of the tasty sweet rolls. Kazalyn hid the rest under her bed in the box her mother gave her for later. She stared up at the ceiling, like every night, wondering if she was really met to be here. Kazalyn didn't fit in. She knew she would never fit in, either. Kazalyn fell asleep, plotting her escape... like she did every night.

Morning came quicker than Kazalyn thought possible. Surprisingly, Nabooru was the one to wake Kazalyn for school and training. Kazalyn had school for a few hours before lunch, then training for about five hours after lunch. The Gerudos believed that you learn the simple basics of life until you're sixteen. From six to ten years old, you're in school all day. After ten you only have 3 hours of school in the morning and five hours of training in the afternoon.

Nabooru sat on the side of Kazalyn's bed and gently shook her, "Wake up, Kazalyn. You'll be late for school." Kazalyn was always quite difficult to wake every morning. "Kazalyn! I will throw you into the floor!"

"I'm awake..." Kazalyn mumbled, half asleep. Kazalyn was only a month shy of her sixteenth birthday. After that, she'd graduate and be appointed to her future career of whatever her mother decided. Hazel knew their boring way of life so well.

"Then get up," Nabooru ordered. Nabooru was kind but strict at the same time. "I'm not playing games, child. I have to get to the Spirit Temple before a sand storm decides to hit."

Kazalyn sat up, huffed, yawned, and stretched; always in the same order. Not only did she hate getting up but waking up to bad news. "Why are you leaving this time?" Kazalyn questioned. When her mother was gone, Kazalyn was treated different. She tried telling Nabooru but she just figured it was Kazalyn unhappy with the usual discipline. Kazalyn had a temper and couldn't fight the burning anger when she wasn't treated fairly.

Nabooru just stood and crossed the room to Kazalyn's closet. She threw Kazalyn's clothes on the bed and muttered something about business, quieting responding to her daughter's question. Used to this silence, Kazalyn dressed in navy blue and went to her mirror to fix her hair, which was an absolute mess. Nabooru walked behind her to assist brushing out the knots. Kazalyn stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed very little Gerudo. Kazalyn realized that her tanned skin was never dark enough and her red hair was never red enough to compare to every other Gerudo she has seen. Not to mention her eyes were green instead of the beautiful, mysterious golden color like her mother's and all Gerudos. When Kazalyn was young, everytime she mentioned her doubt of being a Gerudo her mother would always reply the same, you're still young. Just wait.

"I just have to go on a quick run to visit a... client," her mother finally replied, pulling Kazalyn from her thoughts. Nabooru always amazed Kazalyn how quickly she could tame her wild hair so easily. "You're becoming quite a young beautiful lady." Kazalyn muttered 'thank you' as Nabooru clipped the ring looking band into her hair. "Well, grab your things and let's hurry."

Kazalyn obeyed Nabooru, practically running to keep up with her swift pace as they hurried from her and her mother's quarters in the Fortress. Nabooru mumbled a 'good bye kid' and headed for the gate that led into the desert when they reached Kazalyn's teacher and group. Kazalyn hated being too close to the gate; the Haunted Wasteland gave her the creeps.

Riz and Glazea stood before them. Riz is an old wise Gerudo of 96 years who had been teaching since she turned sixteen. Gerudos live long lives and barely ever look their ages. Just this year she decided for a career change instead of just retiring. Riz has much respect from all the important Gerudos, including Nabooru. Riz's job was to observe not only the instructors but the students as well. Riz held a serious position to help choose careers for the graduating kids.

"Oh, well look who it is! It's the little creature that caused me to fall!" Riz boomed in Kazalyn's direction. Riz's was referring to the day before, during training for Kazalyn and the others in the class. Kazalyn had run past her, attempting to strike a clay pigeon with her sword. She bumped into Riz, causing her to lose what little balance she still managed with her old, weak body.

Kazalyn huffed, "Look, I didn't made you fall, I helped you fall. On accident of course. And I apologized." Kazalyn wanted to purposely knock her over this time. "And I hope you realize I held a sword in my hand as well. I could of hurt you, instead of knocking you over. It was an honest mistake."

Riz made a strange noise like she had tried to laugh but it got caught in her throat. "Well, Glazea? Time's wasting! Get these kids lined up and marching to the classroom!" Glazea nodded in response and called the kids to stand in front of her. After a head count, Kazalyn and the others marched off. Riz pulled Kazalyn to the back of the line and followed at her heels. Kazalyn stole one last glance of her mother speaking with her guards before disappearing through the gate into the Wasteland. Riz's slapping Kazalyn across the face for not paying attention reminded her how much she hated this place. Kazalyn swore she would get revenge one day...


End file.
